


Be My Valentine

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almost late but it wasn't, F/M, First Date, Fluff, No Beta, Spend the holiday together, Two people get stood up, V-day fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: Constance cannot believe that she was stood up on such a stupid holiday, but instead, someone she used to know comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Constance von Nuvelle, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Hopefully you had a great day and enjoy reading this fluff!

“ _ What a stupid holiday… _ ” Constance thought to herself as she marched out of the pub she found herself in, into the brisk, cool evening air as she decided to completely give up as she was surrounded by nothing but couples and lovers who were spending this trivial day together. Constance didn’t even want to try and celebrate this day, but when someone had taken the time out of their day to write her a letter, send her flowers, and invite her out. For the first time, Constance found herself with a date on this holiday. She was genuinely touched when someone had invited her out, only to find that he wasn’t going to show and possibly never intended on showing up, making her out to be a complete fool in front of this crowd of people. Then again, she figured that a single woman at the bar was the last thing on mos

_ I, Constance von Nuvelle, a soldier in a war that we won, girl genius, brilliant, first of my name and established in everything I do! So why am I here- _

“Alone?” 

Constance turned to look at whoever decided it was a good idea to get her attention when she was in this foul mood and was prepared to fire off a spell to the voice if they were going to mock her. Though after quickly turning to them, her jaw dropped. She would have recognized

“Yuri Leclerc?!” She squealed out in excitement, immediately getting up to jump at him, hugging him tightly as Yuri joined in the laughter and hugged his old friend in return, not caring about the scene they may or may not have been causing, and judging by the way his strong arms wrapped around her, he didn’t either. “I was so sure that after everything, you would have disappeared off the face of the planet!” 

Judging by her reaction, she had completely forgotten about whatever it was that she was upset about, her face lighting up as if a miracle was performed in front of her eyes. 

“With a reaction like that, you’d think it’s been longer than it was.” He said as he looked down at her, before quickly noticing that she was dressed up without a coat and he let her go, before taking a moment to look at her outfit before snickering to himself. “I didn’t take you for the celebrating type today. What happened?” He asked as he took off his jacket and handed it to her, and she took it with her head hung in defeat. 

“I was stood up.” She said, before stomping her foot. “Can you believe that?! Me, of all people, made a fool of!” She almost yelled, and Yuri laughed as he quickly put a hand over her mouth, earning a harsh glare from her as he did so. 

“Shady lady, you don’t need to tell the whole world.” He shushed her, moving his hand as she was now pouting as if he had told her off. 

As they were in this odd staring match between them, Yuri watched something flutter by them as he turned to look at it, before quickly moving to pick it up. When he turned back to her, he held an abandoned red rose and winked to her as he gave it to her. 

“I’m in town for the night, let's go get a meal and have some drinks.” Yuri offered, and he saw the hesitance in her eyes before he linked his arm with hers, as he used to when they were younger. “You haven’t seen me in  _ so long _ , and you’re going to deny me this visit?” He said, double-checking with her if she was still reluctant, but instead she wasn’t looking up to him, instead she was looking at the ground with a slight red to her cheeks. 

“You’re right, let us be off then. I could use some time with a friend.” 

~ 

The place he took her to was a lot nicer than she was expecting, admittedly. Yuri wasn’t known for spending ludicrous amounts of money, and she was often not one to be willing to part with large quantities of money (Though that’s changed after acquiring her status back) but the place he had brought her to was stunning. Softly lit with the gemstone chandeliers hanging on the tall ceiling, reflecting the lights across the room, the bar in the far end of the room as well as tables as far as the eye could see in this large hall. When she looked to Yuri for answers, he only winked at her in response, keeping his secrets for the moment. He motioned her forward, and after she took the first step, they walked to the bar together. 

As they walked, Yuri would get greeted by many of the different people with friendly faces, and she was relieved to hear them use his name rather than the pseudonym that he refused to relinquish. Admittedly, that was her way of making sure he was around, keeping tabs on the next big heist that the Mockingbird went through with. Since he was notorious for not keeping in contact, she needed to know somehow! 

Taking a seat at the bar, the bartender already started making a drink for Yuri and he thanked them with a toothy grin before he winked to Constance, motioning her to order for herself. For a moment she felt unsure if she should, as this entire place looked as if it could bankrupt her house with a single meal, but she knew Yuri, he had some tricks up his sleeve and knew the importance of her financial situation. He took care of her, so she trusted him when he brought her to this luxurious place. 

So many things on the menu sounded lovely, so instead, she settled with whatever it was that Yuri ordered to be on the safe side. As soon as she ordered, she heard the music play from behind her, and very quickly she recognized it to be her favourite opera singers from the capital. She was a frequent enjoyer of music, and she recalled hearing this specific song once when she was younger. She didn’t expect to hear it again after so long, and when she looked over to Yuri with a questioning look, he had his eyes closed as he was nodding his head along to the music, a soft smile rested on his lips as he seemed to enjoy it. 

It seemed almost too convenient, especially after she remembered telling him about this particular song once in Abyss, but there’s no way that this was his doing, right?

It was odd to feel like she could relax in a place so bustling as this, but maybe this was what she needed. Pushing the thought of being here with Yuri out of her mind, she had tired herself so much just thinking of how this day was going to go, or even trivial matters of her estate and people pressuring her to find a suitable partner to ensure that her house would not go under. Constance handled the pressure well, she always rose to the occasion, but maybe it was the earlier alcohol in her system that was driving her to this path of tiredness and a sense of being overworked. This day screwed with her, but she was sure by the time she had sobered up, she would be fine as new. 

She wrapped his jacket around her tighter, taking a moment to take a deep breath, not minding the look from him that she was sure he was giving. She got a hint of his cologne that he must have been wearing, and it was immediately nostalgic. She remembered smelling this back from the first day they met to the day he left Abyss. It was incredibly refreshing, she had never smelt it again after they went their separate ways. 

“Er, Shady lady, are you alright?” She heard him ask, and she looked over, giving a sheepish grin. 

“Naturally, I suppose it’s just been a long day is all. I wasn’t expecting to have to return to Nuvelle tonight, so I’ve been more so planning my way home.” Constance said, at first it was a lie but it was a good point. The capital wasn’t anywhere that she enjoyed leaving at night, especially when that was the most fun, but returning to Nuvelle now would mean she would get back in the early hours of the morning, only to return to work in a few hours after that. 

“How peculiar, I was thinking the same thing. Leaving Enbarr at this time was never any fun, but I didn’t plan for where I would stay for the night. Perhaps we’ll find an inn that might have more than one room then?” He asked, looking to her with his signature grin, and she gave him a gasp, turning her nose at the idea as he laughed. “Oh come now, it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve shared a room. We used to do it all the time in Abyss when we would go on missions. It wouldn’t be any different than that, I promise.” He said, putting a hand up as a sign that he meant it. Besides, it wasn’t like that wasn’t the case before, it wasn’t much different than having a night out with some of the other girls of the academy; gossiping, doing makeup, bugging each other endlessly, and admittedly she had missed it slightly. 

“Fine, fine, I don’t mind that idea at all,” Constance said after thinking about the option, and he clapped his hands together with a nod, seemingly more excited about this than she was. It was a bit charming to see, but when wasn’t he? There wasn’t a time that he wasn’t one of the most charming men that she had ever seen. 

Without much thinking, Constance leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder as they sat and drank together in silence, and Yuri seemed a bit taken back by that, resting his head against hers. 

“You’re taking that rejection difficult, that’s unlike you,” Yuri commented, and she huffed. 

“I suppose I was just rather looking forward to it. They had said such kind things to me in their letters, I find myself rather enchanted by such flattery, I was left rather disappointed and embarrassed to be seen as such a… A loser!” She said, and Yuri wrapped an arm around her. “I don’t expect you to know anything about being played for a fool like I was, so don’t attempt to express pity to me.”

“It’s a bit funny that you mention that. I had an entire evening set up, and the woman that was supposed to be joining me had cancelled last minute. That’s actually why I had taken you here, my reservation at this bar was for her.” He admitted, taking a sip from his drink and Constance laughed, almost in disbelief. 

Hearing that "the" Yuri Leclerc was left on his own was nearly impossible. No one who didn’t know him would ever cancel on him, he was a once in a lifetime experience, at least that’s what other people would say. 

“You? What did you do?” Constance asked, laughing as she looked up to him, and he glared at her before taking a sip of her drink. 

“Nothing, that’s all. She simply told me she found someone else to spend the holiday with.” He said, shaking his head as Constance nodded as well. 

“Well, you’re too good for someone like that. They don’t deserve to spend a day for lovers with someone like you.” She said before Yuri went quiet for a second before he started to snicker to himself, his cheeks had a soft pink tinge to them. It took Constance a moment to realize what was so funny, and she scoffed.

“Are you saying that you do?” 

“... Shut up, I’ve had some to drink today. It slipped out.” She said defiantly, and he only hugged her a bit tighter. 

“Well, based on our bad luck, let’s spend our time together since I still have a few more date ideas up my sleeve. Make it a friendly outing. Or a romantic one if you’d wish.” Yuri raised an eyebrow as she laughed a little before sitting back up and waving a waitress over to them. She ordered themselves a meal, and never actually answered him on his comment. 

~

They spent the evening talking and laughing as they caught up with the other about their time away, and Yuri realized just how much she had grown up from their first meeting in Abyss. It was adorable, seeing her laugh with purpose, seeing her smile so genuinely, she looked authentically happier now that she had achieved her life’s goals. They ate together, sharing their meals as they both had their banter and a dash of flirting on their part, they always were flirting in their weird way. 

By the time that they were going to go to the aforementioned inn room to take a rest and then prepare to depart the next morning, they watched as a couple walked past them, their hands interlocked and both of their jaws dropped as Constance hugged the jacket close to her. 

It seems that both their dates had abandoned them to find someone else, and it just so happens that the person they left them for was  _ the other person’s date.  _ They didn’t even give the two of them a look as they passed by, leaving Yuri and Constance to stare in disbelief. 

“That was my date-”

They both said at the same time before turning to the other and laughing almost hysterically at the situation. Who could have believed it, that they both stood up, only to have their dates end up with the others? It was some sort of irony, and it was silly. Of course, something like that would happen to them, it truly was something with their luck, especially with the other. 

“Who would have known that this is how my holiday ends. I get to see that my date was happy with someone else.” Constance sighed dramatically, and Yuri wrapped an arm around her shoulders again, laughing. 

“I suppose that’s a bit of a blow to the ego, but I don’t mind spending it with you. I suppose that makes us valentines, doesn’t it?” He joked, and Constance went red as she wrapped an arm around his waist as well. 

“Let’s go to the inn, and maybe we’ll talk about it.” She said, the blush on her cheeks gave her away as he continued to laugh as they walked towards the inn that Yuri had told her about. 

~

Entering the building, it was a very well lit and high-end inn. Every inch of it was clean and filled with only the richest and pompous nobles, and Yuri walked in as if he owned the place. He brought Constance with him to the counter, and the receptionist smiled. 

“Ah, mister Leclerc, have you come to retrieve your key for the honeymoon suite?” She asked, and Yuri’s ears turned pink as he coughed and shook his head. 

“No, no, in fact, I was looking to change my room that I would be staying in, to something more ordinary.” He said before the receptionist tilted her head and flipped through her book and she covered her mouth before composing herself with a small frown. 

“I apologize, but there isn’t a room available other than the one that you have reserved.” Yuri brought his palm to his forehead, and he sighed. 

“That will do, thank you.” 

The woman handed him the key, and Constance could only look at him curiously, not sure exactly what was going on until he motioned her to follow him to the room that he’d gotten. 

And oh boy did she understand what he was talking about when he wanted a new room. It was full of rose petals, a bucket of champagne sitting on ice, and a rather large heart-shaped bed. Constance looked at him, with a look that he couldn’t quite describe, and Yuri quickly pulled her into the room and closed the door before running a hand through his hair. 

“Listen, the date I was supposed to be on, it was a ploy for a target that I was after.” Yuri explained, and Constance just giggled almost uncontrollably as he tried to explain the “lovey-dovey” suite that he intended on sharing with someone, and part of her wasn’t quite believing his story. 

“Right, uh-huh, then tell me why you didn’t pursue your target when we saw her. It isn’t like you to allow someone that you’re after to escape.” She asked, taking off his jacket as she hugged in her arms, and Yuri’s ears continued to burn lightly at her accusation before he scoffed and went over to the champagne that he had. 

“I don’t. I saw what I wanted today, and I couldn’t afford to let the situation leave. Besides, you looked so sad leaving that I couldn’t just leave you on your own.” He mentioned as he opened the bottle and poured himself a glass, looking over to her. “Want some?”

“And what exactly did you want today?” She asked as she went over to him, and sat down on the bed as she motioned for a glass. Yuri only grinned and obliged, sitting on the bed beside her as he then handed her a glass.

“One way or another, I wanted to spend the holiday with a beautiful woman. And I did.” Yuri said as Constance rolled her eyes, his smile never quite fading as they sat together. 

“Whether or not I believe you, I’m glad that you were here with me. You saved this holiday for me. I forgot how fun being around you can be.” She said with a small laugh, and Yuri took a sip. 

“Well, what about we make a tradition to be each other’s valentine every year then?” Yuri asked, and Constance blushed, nearly choking on her drink. He seemed so proud of his suggestion, and what he didn’t expect was the soft kiss on his cheek. 

“I wouldn’t mind making a tradition of this, as long as I get to see you more often.” 

“I’d like nothing more, my dear.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sort of sloppily written fic, I just wanted something out for the day. Hopefully you guys have a great rest of your day when you read this and hopefully leave a kudo or comment!


End file.
